


Royal Pleasure

by RoneOfHouseTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoneOfHouseTargaryen/pseuds/RoneOfHouseTargaryen
Summary: After a full moon turn without making love to his wife, Jon decided to relieve some frustration. Little does he know his wife wants him just as bad.





	Royal Pleasure

Preparations for their official coronation had been taking place for a fortnight now. Beginning immediately after unseating the Mad Queen from the Iron Throne. Jon wanted to spend some intimate time with his wife especially after learning the news of her pregnancy a few days ago. Over these past 14 days they normally found the other asleep by the time they were both in the bedroom.

Jon, who was laying on the canopied bed he shared with his wife in their solar on Dragonstone, was exhausted from all of the day's tasks of planning for the day he and Dany would officially become King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. He had been counting the days since he and his wife had last made sweet love conceiving their child, a full moon turn since their wedding night. Ironically, he's also been counting the days since he and his wife had fucked like they were inside of a Winter Town brothel instead of his solar in Winterfell. 

Jon closes his eyes remembering every moan, pant, gasp, scream, grunt......  
"D...Dany" he whispered to himself as his hands began to slowly glide their way to his trousers that was tightening by the second.

He let out a deep moan as he envisioned his wife's angelic form kneeling before him with big beautiful eyes holding his in an innocent gaze as she stroked his rock hard cock that wondrous night. "Mmmm Dany," he whispered again as he untied his trousers, releasing his hardened cock and slowly began to stroke himself.  
He didn't want her on her knees and told her she didn't have to do what he desperately wanted her to do. Daenerys relented, and her immediate response was to slowly lick from the base of his shaft all the way to the swollen tip of his member, swirling her tongue around it. 

"Uhhhh....mmmmm....Dany....p-please."  
"Please what, my king?" Daenerys asked innocently while she moved his hand, grasped his cock, and began to stroke him at an agonizingly slow pace as she locked her dark wanton gaze with his utterly shocked expression.

"Whe-....mmm...when did you w-walk in, love?" Jon asked his wife, who was perched between his legs on all fours with her sweet, sweet ass up in the air, as he began trying to thrust into her hands when she added the second to his member.

"I walked in as you said my name, Jon. I'm glad I didn't disturb you from your thoughts." She calmly stated with her serene voice that always soothed his soul. "You never answered my question. Please what, my love?"  
"Your......m-mouth." He stated, never losing eye contact with his queen, something he learned early on she loved.

"My mouth?" She asked inquisitively before a devious smirk graced her sultry visage as she pulled his trousers all the way down and off his legs while Jon swiftly removed his tunic. 

With Jon naked as his name day, Daenerys looked over his form as a wolf would its prey, somehow stiffening Jon's cock even more. She then used her thumb to spread the pre-cum that already escaped the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth.

Jon's head hit the pillows on the mattress below as Daenerys took him fully into her mouth. After a handful of delicious torture and a slight cough Dany came back up for air, looking smug, leaving his cock covered in spit. Daenerys pumped his heavy member before giving his stones a firm, playful squeeze and tug.  
"Remember, Jon, eyes on me." 

"Yes, my queen," Jon instantly replied, which brought a wide and bright grin to his wife’s beautiful face that never ceased to fill his heart with love and joy.

For the next few minutes of unending satisfaction and pleasure Jon inexplicably held on to his self control and held on to the furs on the bed while he watched his queen suck his cock with grace and elegance combined with love and devotion, smothered in a lustful gaze, all the while she was naked.  
When did she strip off her night gown?'  
With her hand underneath playing with that pretty pink cunt of hers, she rubbed her sensitive nub and fucked herself with her perfectly painted nails. A lethal combination indeed.

Jon, feeling his own end coming, but needing to please his queen grunted out, "Dracarys," something they chose for Jon to say when he was about to cum but wanted to prolong his release. Daenerys begrudgingly acquiesced, going all the way down with the head of his cock touching the back of her throat before tightly sucking her way back up and releasing her husband with an audible pop.

Daenerys knew he wanted to taste of the nectar that covered her thighs and dripped from her mound, so she crawled up to kiss her husband before laying on her back to be feasted upon, but Jon had other plans.  
As her lips reached his they engaged in a passionate and rabid kiss. Each biting the other’s bottom lip while moans and gasps of want filled the room. When their tongues collided, it became ravenous. A battle of mouths at a shameless stalemate.

When they both backed away for air, Daenerys was ready to roll on her back and be devoured by her husband, but she never rolled over. Instead Jon latched his lips to her throat in an open mouth kiss that stole her breath away with a deep content-filled moan.  
"Jooonnn."

His chest rumbles against hers in answer as he held her close to suck and nibble along her neck and chest, leading to her breasts. Jon disengaged his mouth from Daenerys as he gathered a breast firmly in each hand and looked over them before squeezing each tit as he takes his time worshipping each nipple. Long and slow laves then short and quick as he lapped at each peak.  
"Uhhhh! Jon!"

Daenerys was now sitting on his lap, grinding her cunt against his heavily throbbing member, with her head thrown back in ecstasy and hands buried in midnight curls as her king lavished one tit before he gave the other the same wonderful treatment. "J-Jon, please!"  
"Please what, my queen?" Jon smirked.

Knowing he turned her very own question against her managed to frustrate her and make her want him even more. The ache she felt between her legs was maddening and has been slowly building since waking from their hours of making love and fucking the night of their wedding one moon ago. She needed his cock as desperately as he needed her cunt.

"Your mouth, my king," Daenerys stated in what she hoped was a firm demand but came out as a horny plea. Jon knowing he would come undone soon if she kept grinding her precious cunt against his cock decided not to tease his wife anymore, but he did want to taste her in a different way.

"Yes, my queen," he said as he slowly laid back with Daenerys eyeing him with a confused but intrigued look on her face.

"I want to taste you Dany," Jon said the words calmly but with a hungry edge to it.

Dany hesitated, still not sure of what Jon was doing. “How can he taste me while laying on his back? Unless he wanted me to...sit.....” she thought to herself until it all came to her at once beginning with Jon slowly inching his way farther down the bed below, kissing her body as he went further down.

Now understanding, Dany shifted further up the bed, sitting on her knees with her cunt above his face. Her thighs were still glistening with her salty sweet essence. 

Dany can see Jon beneath her with a deep look of lust as he wet his lips prior to kissing her thighs and already looking entranced in a daze as he cleaned each of her thighs with his tongue.

Jon gripped Dany's hips to bring her nether lips closer to him. Then he flattened his tongue and slowly licked up her slit, being sure to not touch her clit just yet. Dany shuddered and gripped the headboard steadying herself above her husband.

Jon licked again, this time stiffening his tongue, sliding it up and down her slit. Daenerys' loud moans flooded the air with her pleasure and torment as Jon was still intentionally not paying direct attention to the nub that was prominent at the top of her mound.

As Daenerys started grinding against his tongue, attempting to get some relief, Jon appeased his wife. Sliding his hands from her hips to her ass, he began open-mouth kissing her clit. 

All of her senses were on fire with every sensation going through her body. She tightened her grip on the headboard as she turns her gaze downward towards the love of her life giving her what was supposedly the 'Lords Kiss' but she decided the 'King’s Kiss' was a more deserving name for it.

Daenerys was close. Oh so close to her climax. She wanted to come undone along with her king buried inside her, but all of that was lost as Jon inserted two fingers into her tight, clenching cunt while sucking on her clit.

The wail she let out was both beautiful and furious, showing why his loving wife, his devoted queen, his Dany, and his unborn child's mother was truly the Dragon Queen. 

Coming down from her high and from his face Daenerys felt weightless. All that could be heard now were the deep breaths from Jon and short pants from his wife. 

Jon flipped Daenerys onto her back, swiftly positioning himself between her legs with the head of his cock nudging between her folds. Daenerys took his cock into her soft small hand and pumped him twice before guiding him into her cunt and slowly sheathed him inside of her.

They both stilled their movements. Their chests heaving were the only movement from either. Jon started long strokes and thrusts, knowing that he won't last long buried inside of his wife. Daenerys sensed his mind working, trying to hold on as long as possible.  
She then guided his eyes towards hers as she said the words that would be the end of him.  
"Cum for me, my king."

All control lost, Jon erratically thrust into his wife as she murmured sweet nothings into his ear with both arms wrapped around his neck.

"Dany....D-Dany....yes..ohhh Dany!" was all he could get out as he finally spilled into Daenerys.  
With Jon's head resting in the crook of her neck and his cock still fully sheathed inside of her, Dany let out a content hum as her loving husband, her devoted king, her Jon, and her unborn child's father slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I know it isn't perfect or polished but I enjoyed writing it and hope whoever reads this can somewhat enjoy it. Lol. Please feel free to comment, I'd love to know what people think about this.
> 
> Special thanks to ALL of the "Soft Bitches", your all dope and I hope you enjoy this loves.
> 
> Lastly shoutout to Iane Casey for looking over this first part if this. I have no clue how to tag or link you just know i appreciate ya.


End file.
